


The Timelord and his Comet

by Kurisutori618



Series: All in One Place [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fate is cruel, Fate is kind, He was the boy, Lovers that went wrong, River was his Comet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comets pass the skies every millions of years till they come back again. And just like the Doctor he had all the time in the world until his came back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timelord and his Comet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fanfiction called Kiss Me by user crazybeautifulRiverSong. And the fanvid of The boy saw a comet by CaroFreeSpirit.
> 
> These are small events surrounding how the Doctor met River song and fell in love with her. How the Doctor was the boy and River song was his comet. Hope you like it!

 

 

 

* * *

_**It was a comet** _

_(The Doctor seeing baby Melody)_

* * *

"Hello…" he said, "baby?" he finished hesitantly, looking at Rory and Amy as he wasn't sure if they named her yet. "Melody" Amy corrected him with a smile. "Melody!" he exclaimed happily. "Hello Melody Pond" he said gazing down at the bundle of joy in Rory's arms and Amy smiling at both of them.

"Hello funny looking man, are they still mine?" Melody asked him, looking at Rory and Amy with her curious newborn eyes, he chuckled. "Yeah they still are all yours" he assured her, to the confusion to Amy and Rory who couldn't speak baby. The poor things he thought.

He couldn't believe it, he was meeting the child of his two best friends, a beautiful baby girl. He couldn't wait to get to know her when the war is finally over.

Right now she was safe and with her parents as it should be.

* * *

_**The boy saw a comet** _

_(The Doctor seeing River the second time)_

* * *

She's back! River Songs back!

The woman at the library is back he thought excitedly.

He quickly switched the gears and typed in River's coordinates into the console and skipped over to the door and reached out a hand to catch her, under estimating how fast she was heading to the Tardis as he instead toppled over on his back with her on top of him.

She's here! She's alive and her body is warm and she's breathing and she's not dead. And she's here in my arms and alive he thought in awe of River being so near him again. Both staring at one another.

"Doctor?" Amy asked him, still confused at the display on the floor in front of her. "River?" he said instead.

The moment between them didn't last long and River broke their gaze and lifted herself up off the Doctor, as did he.

"Follow that ship!" River demanded gazing out the Tardis doors of the ship she flew away from in a haste.

* * *

_**The boy saw a comet** _

_**And he felt his life had meaning.** _

_(The Doctor first meeting River Song at the library)_

* * *

This woman knows him somehow, but refuses to tell him anything of how she knows him. She just keeps retorting the word Spoilers a lot, which is irritating to him because it could be important and help him recall her from his past memories.

Then she whispered his true name in his ear, in the true Gallifreyan tongue. He was spooked and stared at her with new eyes.

How could this human archaeologist know his darkest secret?

Who is she?

* * *

**_And when it went away_ **

**_he waited his entire life come back to him_ **

_(After the Doctor met River Song)_

* * *

He often found himself thinking of the woman at the library, the woman he first met and also see die at the library. The bossy archaeologist who knew things about him then any one he had ever met.

Who was she? What was she to him in the future? She said it's not over for him yet?

Sometimes against his will, he looks for her and travels anywhere, and everywhere just to find her and ask these questions, and when he has no luck, he decides to wait, wait until fate decides for him to drop her back into his life. He will see her again. He just has to wait.

* * *

**_The boy saw the comet_ **

_(The doctor getting to know her)_

* * *

River Song… the woman who adores him, yet never stays with him long in the Tardis. Trusts him with her life, with everything, but he never knows how and why? Doesn't know what he did to gain her trust and she will never tell him. It amazes him and terrifies him, but he can't help the effect she has on him.

* * *

_**and suddenly…** _

* * *

All that flirting, all that banter began to become him, as easy as breathing when was with her. It was all a bit in fun, till his smiles began to have new meanings to him. The air that surrounds them has changed and he's not sure if its good or bad.

* * *

**_his life had meaning._ **

* * *

She was becoming less of a stranger and more of someone he would think of to be around like a companion, a friend, no….she was turning into a familiar piece of his life, a confidant some might say. It was hard to put in words of what he thought. But knew she was important because if he never saw her again, if he lost her, he would never forgive himself the second time.

* * *

**_It was more than just a comet_ **

**_because of what it brought to his life_ **

_(Finding out what she was)_

* * *

He never thought he would find someone who would be more than just a companion to him, then along came River and she changed everything.

She was the beautiful essence of his people and the quality that his companions had which made them wonderfully human and strong not in body, but in mind beyond even his own imagination which is why he will always come back to earth.

* * *

_**Direction** _

_(The Doctor having new hope)_

* * *

She's baby Melody!, she's River Song!, she can be saved, he can help her, Time can be rewritten, and he knew just where to start.

He grinned as he disappeared off into the Tardis leaving poor Rory and Amy confused and surprised at the change of behavior of the doctor.

"I can save her" he said with brilliant smile.

* * *

**_Beauty_ **

_(When his River saved him)_

* * *

He felt oxygen flood back into his lungs and gentle warmth spread through someones palms that held his cheeks. He opened his eyes to a radiant time lord energy aura surrounding a face.

Around her face, like a halo. River Song. His River. Someone like him.

She was healing him back to life.

"River…no" he replied weakly, while in awe of how much time lord energy suited her completely.

"Hello Sweetie…" she smiled and restored him with a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Meaning** _

_(Discovering who she was)_

* * *

She is part human plus time lord, she is River Song as she is Melody Pond, but most importantly, she knows every bad part of him as well as the good. Yet she still loves him. How could he not marry her?

* * *

_**There were many who couldn't understand** _

_**And sometimes he walked among them** _

_(When the Doctor still hadn't found Melody)_

* * *

"Why haven't you found Melody! They can't of hid so well that she doesn't exist!" Amy cried.

"Please Doctor, I just want my baby back."

He did promise but there is one thing he couldn't tell her. River song died in his past. She saved himself from making the difficult decision by using her memory space to save the people in the library instead of his. If he saved Amy's baby, he would have died and he would have never met her and Rory.

He would have never fell in love with River Song.

"I'm so sorry Amelia" he said sadly.

* * *

**_And even in his darkest hours…_ **

_(The Doctor losing the ponds)_

* * *

Amelia Pond, she's gone…..

Rory is gone. River let her go, let her mother go…

Then he remembered, they were her parents, how he could be so selfish. They weren't just his best friends, she was their daughter and she let her mother go to be with her father.

Please River…. I'm sorry and don't leave me alone.

* * *

_**He knew in his heart** _

_**That some day** _

_**it would return to him.** _

* * *

"Whenever and wherever you want" she told him with a gentle smile.

"But not all the time."

She kept her promise and stayed with him a while, and then as promised, she also left because she knew she couldn't stay. Just because he knew her future. Doesn't mean he would not come back for her.

* * *

**_And his world would be whole again_ **

_(When River broke a fixed point)_

* * *

This wasn't how it should have went. He was supposed to die, but River, stubborn River had to rip time apart for him he thought, staring over at River on the other side of the distress beacon. She wasn't going to let him fix time very easy, and then he remembered the time in Berlin. It's the end of the universe and he needed River to do this for him, so why not give River something back.

"Please… help me" he pleaded her.

"There isn't another way" he said looking into eyes and hoping she understood.

"Then you may kiss the bride" River replied taking a slow step closer to him.

"I'll make it a good one" he promised not breaking her gaze.

"You better…" River said and they kissed and the clocks started to tick once more and time was put back together again.

* * *

**_The boy saw a comet_ **

_(Seeing linear River song )_

* * *

She was here, his River, the one he lost before he ever knew she was his, the one he left behind. The one he failed to save. She never left his thoughts even after she left him after she fled to her fate. She's not just ghost that haunts him, this is properly her. His beloved Wife. The end of the line.

Oh how he missed her. His took a breath but refused to acknowledge her, for all he knows its just a dream and she isn't really here, and he couldn't bear that to be true.

* * *

**_And suddenly..._ **

* * *

"Do something! Save her yes, but for gods sake be sensible!" River yelled at him swinging an open hand to smack his cheek.

With all he had, he finally let himself acknowledge her and caught her wrist in his grasp mid way to her shock.

"How are you doing that? I'm not really here..." she said shaken as she looked him in the eye.

"You're always here to me and I always listen and I can always see you" he replied still holding her wrist, who knows what would happen if he let go or looked away.

* * *

_**His life had meaning.** _

(The Doctor saying farewell)

* * *

If this is the last time he was going to see her, then he wasn't going to regret this.

So with both hands he pulled her in and kissed her. He kissed her for the moments he wasn't there for her. He kissed her for the moments he wasn't what she needed, and he kissed her because he could never say he loved her. And this face did.

So goodbye was never an option.

"See you round Professor River Song" he said.

"Till the next time Doctor" River replied.

"Don't wait up."

River song gave a big smile and then said "Goodbye Sweetie."

But it was for River Song.

* * *

**_The boy saw a comet and watched it slowly fade away till he was alone once more._ **


End file.
